Robbie x Dipper
by BlackHall
Summary: This is about Dipper coming to terms with all the weird fellings while trying to be a normal kid. This story full of dialoge and drama so it may be hard to follow. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."

Chapter 4

"Hey so any idea why Gideon came over here?" "I don't know Robbie I haven't talked to the kid in a long time but if I know Gideon he's trying to get into Mabel's pants more than likely." Robbie tried to contain his laughter as he heard Dipper nonchalantly mention his sisters junk. "Well then Dipper when you'd become so vulgar?" "Vulgar I'm not vulgar just stating facts I've observed from Gideon trying to be friends with me." "Well Professor Pines why haven't bombarded me with questions yet?" "Cause I'm trying to enjoy my food before I forget about it when I do start bombarding you with questions." "Well hurry up I'm going somewhere after we talk since it's like 4:30 in the afternoon and it takes me forever to get ready." Robbie rolled eyes and waited for Pine Tree to finish eating. "Good choice of food there Robbie so first off how did you figure you were gay?" "I think it was Bill Cipher or Thompson Pine Tree." "OH MY FUCKING GOD don't call me Pine Tree or I'll punch you right in the mouth!" "Why Pine Tree is an adorable nickname Dipper?" "Well…um" Dipper's face blushed a deep shade of crimson at Robbie's affectionate complement. "Well anyway so since you know Bill's nickname for me I guess Bill was your first. I just have one question WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!" "No yelling remember people stare and to answer your question he was the only one that knew about my secret besides Wendy cause new flash he's omniscient." "Oh well that makes sense I guess and…um… you can call me Pine Tree if you want." "I don't know I kinda like my face because you know?" "Robbie just shut up and I think you better go don't want to be late." "K hey here's an idea do you want to come with me?" "Depends on where we're going." "Can't tell you that it's a surprise Pine Tree." Dippers was taken back by how affectionate Robbie sounded when he said Pine Tree. _Note to self-get used to the affectionate way Robbie says Pine Tree._ "Ok call the Shack's business phone when you're on coming to pick me up." "Will do see you later." As the boys went separate ways they both reflected on their meeting and what the future held for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."

Chapter 4

"Hey so any idea why Gideon came over here?" "I don't know Robbie I haven't talked to the kid in a long time but if I know Gideon he's trying to get into Mabel's pants more than likely." Robbie tried to contain his laughter as he heard Dipper nonchalantly mention his sisters junk. "Well then Dipper when you'd become so vulgar?" "Vulgar I'm not vulgar just stating facts I've observed from Gideon trying to be friends with me." "Well Professor Pines why haven't bombarded me with questions yet?" "Cause I'm trying to enjoy my food before I forget about it when I do start bombarding you with questions." "Well hurry up I'm going somewhere after we talk since it's like 4:30 in the afternoon and it takes me forever to get ready." Robbie rolled eyes and waited for Pine Tree to finish eating. "Good choice of food there Robbie so first off how did you figure you were gay?" "I think it was Bill Cipher or Thompson Pine Tree." "OH MY FUCKING GOD don't call me Pine Tree or I'll punch you right in the mouth!" "Why Pine Tree is an adorable nickname Dipper?" "Well…um" Dipper's face blushed a deep shade of crimson at Robbie's affectionate complement. "Well anyway so since you know Bill's nickname for me I guess Bill was your first. I just have one question WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!" "No yelling remember people stare and to answer your question he was the only one that knew about my secret besides Wendy cause new flash he's omniscient." "Oh well that makes sense I guess and…um… you can call me Pine Tree if you want." "I don't know I kinda like my face because you know?" "Robbie just shut up and I think you better go don't want to be late." "K hey here's an idea do you want to come with me?" "Depends on where we're going." "Can't tell you that it's a surprise Pine Tree." Dippers was taken back by how affectionate Robbie sounded when he said Pine Tree. _Note to self-get used to the affectionate way Robbie says Pine Tree._ "Ok call the Shack's business phone when you're on coming to pick me up." "Will do see you later." As the boys went separate ways they both reflected on their meeting and what the future held for both of them.

Chapter 5

 _Where the hell did I park? I can't be that hard to find it the parking lot not that big._ Dipper eventually found his car after 20 minutes losing his temper like an insane person losing their most prized cheese wheel. _Finally, I can get back home…maybe I should see if Mabel needs a ride home sense she doesn't have her own car for some reason._ Dipper reached for his phone but thought against calling his sister realizing she's a grown woman that can take care of herself. _I wonder if Robbie thinks if this is a date? Probably not since he knows how I'm feeling right now, but what if he does should I change? No, if I change that's going to look suspicious if I change and will more than likely lead Robbie on._ Dipper put away his thoughts about tonight and popped in his old Disco Girl CD from all those years ago. Arriving at his house he looked up to make sure light was pouring out of their room a sign they agreed on when Dipper got his own car to mean one of them where there. _See I knew my sister could take of herself I just need to quit babying her._ Not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to see Pacifica's car parked in the drive. _Grunkle Stan piss drunk in his chair CHECK now I can get ready in peace._ Dipper walked up the stairs to his room to get his comb and deodorant as Dipper threw the door open he found to his surprise Mabel in Pacifica making out. Mabel's eyes grew wide as she saw her brother barge into the room like a rocket sled on rails as she pushed Pacifica away. "DIPPER GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" "SORRY!" Dipper rushed out of his room completely forgetting his toiletries as he witnessed the most unlikely thing in the world. _Well there goes my innocence...what was left of it anyway…guess I better knock to get my stuff._ *knock* *knock* "WHAT DO YOU WANT DIPPER?!" "Um my deodorant and comb I'm going somewhere with Robbie and need to freshen up." "Wait you didn't just barge in here to see gay make out session?" "No, I didn't even know Pacifica was even here till I saw here in our room. Can I come in or am going to become friends with the door?" "Hold on Dipper." "Ok you can come in to get your stuff oh and watch out for Pacifica she says she gonna beat you if you get to close." "Noted prepare to get punched." Dipper owned the door and got punched in the face instantly when the door was open enough. _DAMN that hurt not that surprised though._ "Asshole!" "Calm down Pacifica I didn't know you were here in the first place and Mabel rarely brings her friend's up here so I'm not exactly used to knocking cause up till know you're the only person Mabel's done anything sexual with that I know of." "Well you're still an asshole even if it was an accident." "I kinda deserve know can you get out of the door way so I can get my stuff?" "Yeah now you ask go get your shit." After grabbing the essentials Dipper turn around to apologize to Mabel to his surprise found his sister shirtless. "Shit sorry Mabel I thought you would at least put on a shirt knowing I was coming in!" "WELL don't look at me then you pervert!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" "Um well you see…Mabel had- ""Safe it Robbie's out front waiting for you I'll just ask Pacifica and Mabel what happened." "Ok Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked meekly out of the room as he descended the stairs he heard Mable giving the truth and Pacifica trying to throw him under the bus like always. "Hey Dipper what's up?" "Nothing Robbie I don't walk to right know could we wait till we get wherever your taking me to talk?" "Um yeah sure whatever you say put on this helmet though we're taking my bike." "Oh no we are no- no what fuck it just give me the damn helmet."


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."

Chapter 4

"Hey so any idea why Gideon came over here?" "I don't know Robbie I haven't talked to the kid in a long time but if I know Gideon he's trying to get into Mabel's pants more than likely." Robbie tried to contain his laughter as he heard Dipper nonchalantly mention his sisters junk. "Well then Dipper when you'd become so vulgar?" "Vulgar I'm not vulgar just stating facts I've observed from Gideon trying to be friends with me." "Well Professor Pines why haven't bombarded me with questions yet?" "Cause I'm trying to enjoy my food before I forget about it when I do start bombarding you with questions." "Well hurry up I'm going somewhere after we talk since it's like 4:30 in the afternoon and it takes me forever to get ready." Robbie rolled eyes and waited for Pine Tree to finish eating. "Good choice of food there Robbie so first off how did you figure you were gay?" "I think it was Bill Cipher or Thompson Pine Tree." "OH MY FUCKING GOD don't call me Pine Tree or I'll punch you right in the mouth!" "Why Pine Tree is an adorable nickname Dipper?" "Well…um" Dipper's face blushed a deep shade of crimson at Robbie's affectionate complement. "Well anyway so since you know Bill's nickname for me I guess Bill was your first. I just have one question WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!" "No yelling remember people stare and to answer your question he was the only one that knew about my secret besides Wendy cause new flash he's omniscient." "Oh well that makes sense I guess and…um… you can call me Pine Tree if you want." "I don't know I kinda like my face because you know?" "Robbie just shut up and I think you better go don't want to be late." "K hey here's an idea do you want to come with me?" "Depends on where we're going." "Can't tell you that it's a surprise Pine Tree." Dippers was taken back by how affectionate Robbie sounded when he said Pine Tree. _Note to self-get used to the affectionate way Robbie says Pine Tree._ "Ok call the Shack's business phone when you're on coming to pick me up." "Will do see you later." As the boys went separate ways they both reflected on their meeting and what the future held for both of them.

Chapter 5

 _Where the hell did I park? I can't be that hard to find it the parking lot not that big._ Dipper eventually found his car after 20 minutes losing his temper like an insane person losing their most prized cheese wheel. _Finally, I can get back home…maybe I should see if Mabel needs a ride home sense she doesn't have her own car for some reason._ Dipper reached for his phone but thought against calling his sister realizing she's a grown woman that can take care of herself. _I wonder if Robbie thinks if this is a date? Probably not since he knows how I'm feeling right now, but what if he does should I change? No, if I change that's going to look suspicious if I change and will more than likely lead Robbie on._ Dipper put away his thoughts about tonight and popped in his old Disco Girl CD from all those years ago. Arriving at his house he looked up to make sure light was pouring out of their room a sign they agreed on when Dipper got his own car to mean one of them where there. _See I knew my sister could take of herself I just need to quit babying her._ Not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to see Pacifica's car parked in the drive. _Grunkle Stan piss drunk in his chair CHECK now I can get ready in peace._ Dipper walked up the stairs to his room to get his comb and deodorant as Dipper threw the door open he found to his surprise Mabel in Pacifica making out. Mabel's eyes grew wide as she saw her brother barge into the room like a rocket sled on rails as she pushed Pacifica away. "DIPPER GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" "SORRY!" Dipper rushed out of his room completely forgetting his toiletries as he witnessed the most unlikely thing in the world. _Well there goes my innocence...what was left of it anyway…guess I better knock to get my stuff._ *knock* *knock* "WHAT DO YOU WANT DIPPER?!" "Um my deodorant and comb I'm going somewhere with Robbie and need to freshen up." "Wait you didn't just barge in here to see gay make out session?" "No, I didn't even know Pacifica was even here till I saw here in our room. Can I come in or am going to become friends with the door?" "Hold on Dipper." "Ok you can come in to get your stuff oh and watch out for Pacifica she says she gonna beat you if you get to close." "Noted prepare to get punched." Dipper owned the door and got punched in the face instantly when the door was open enough. _DAMN that hurt not that surprised though._ "Asshole!" "Calm down Pacifica I didn't know you were here in the first place and Mabel rarely brings her friend's up here so I'm not exactly used to knocking cause up till know you're the only person Mabel's done anything sexual with that I know of." "Well you're still an asshole even if it was an accident." "I kinda deserve know can you get out of the door way so I can get my stuff?" "Yeah now you ask go get your shit." After grabbing the essentials Dipper turn around to apologize to Mabel to his surprise found his sister shirtless. "Shit sorry Mabel I thought you would at least put on a shirt knowing I was coming in!" "WELL don't look at me then you pervert!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" "Um well you see…Mabel had- ""Safe it Robbie's out front waiting for you I'll just ask Pacifica and Mabel what happened." "Ok Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked meekly out of the room as he descended the stairs he heard Mable giving the truth and Pacifica trying to throw him under the bus like always. "Hey Dipper what's up?" "Nothing Robbie I don't walk to right know could we wait till we get wherever your taking me to talk?" "Um yeah sure whatever you say put on this helmet though we're taking my bike." "Oh no we are no- no what fuck it just give me the damn helmet."

Chapter 6

After traveling ten miles out of town Dipper started to get worried but afraid that Robbie was mad at him was scared to ask where there going. _I hope I didn't come off as rude when I was talking to him. I mean it wasn't my fault… at least I don't think so._ "Hey Robbie where are we going exactly?" "The Indian Reservation my friends have heard rumors of a Wendigo there and we figured we should go look for a half human cannibal would be a good idea." _The Wendigo Grunkle Ford said no ONE inexperienced should go looking for a Wendigo even if it's just a rumor._ "I don't think we should do that Robbie what if the rumors are true have you even done any research on the Wendigo?" "No, it just a stupid tribal legend besides it probably just a stupid Indian parent dressing up to teach the tribe's kids to be good." "And if it's not just a parent then what?" "Well we can out run it can't be that hard." "Oh really well according to legend if it's see you it won't stop till your DEAD and since it's a cannibalistic monster it can't really be harmed so…" "Look Dipper if you don't want to do this just say so and I'll take you back to the Mystery Shack but based on how you left there I would say you wouldn't want to." "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't since Grunkle Ford told me an experimental way to get a Wendigo to stop its lust filled hunt is to bring a local Indian medicine man with you to ward of the monster and it' spirit. If we are going to do this, then we should bring a medicine man with us." "Fine I'll see if Hiawatha would come with us if it's that important to you. I personally think you been listening to your Grunkle Ford too much." "Thanks Robbie…so do you want to know why I was so freaked out when I came out to see you?" "Yeah actually I am so spill it." "Ok so my sister and Pacifica are getting buddy buddy with each other like we are right? Or that's what I thought they were doing but they were making out when I got there cause I barged into my room not expecting my sister to bring friends over since she never does. So that's why I'm so freaked out." "Ah I see you don't like hot lesbian make out sessions." "GROSS that's my sister that's the whole problem you dope!" "Okay calm down their big shot. Anyway where here so I'm going to find Hiawatha so stay here." "Fine don't keep me waiting all night."


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."

Chapter 4

"Hey so any idea why Gideon came over here?" "I don't know Robbie I haven't talked to the kid in a long time but if I know Gideon he's trying to get into Mabel's pants more than likely." Robbie tried to contain his laughter as he heard Dipper nonchalantly mention his sisters junk. "Well then Dipper when you'd become so vulgar?" "Vulgar I'm not vulgar just stating facts I've observed from Gideon trying to be friends with me." "Well Professor Pines why haven't bombarded me with questions yet?" "Cause I'm trying to enjoy my food before I forget about it when I do start bombarding you with questions." "Well hurry up I'm going somewhere after we talk since it's like 4:30 in the afternoon and it takes me forever to get ready." Robbie rolled eyes and waited for Pine Tree to finish eating. "Good choice of food there Robbie so first off how did you figure you were gay?" "I think it was Bill Cipher or Thompson Pine Tree." "OH MY FUCKING GOD don't call me Pine Tree or I'll punch you right in the mouth!" "Why Pine Tree is an adorable nickname Dipper?" "Well…um" Dipper's face blushed a deep shade of crimson at Robbie's affectionate complement. "Well anyway so since you know Bill's nickname for me I guess Bill was your first. I just have one question WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!" "No yelling remember people stare and to answer your question he was the only one that knew about my secret besides Wendy cause new flash he's omniscient." "Oh well that makes sense I guess and…um… you can call me Pine Tree if you want." "I don't know I kinda like my face because you know?" "Robbie just shut up and I think you better go don't want to be late." "K hey here's an idea do you want to come with me?" "Depends on where we're going." "Can't tell you that it's a surprise Pine Tree." Dippers was taken back by how affectionate Robbie sounded when he said Pine Tree. _Note to self-get used to the affectionate way Robbie says Pine Tree._ "Ok call the Shack's business phone when you're on coming to pick me up." "Will do see you later." As the boys went separate ways they both reflected on their meeting and what the future held for both of them.

Chapter 5

 _Where the hell did I park? I can't be that hard to find it the parking lot not that big._ Dipper eventually found his car after 20 minutes losing his temper like an insane person losing their most prized cheese wheel. _Finally, I can get back home…maybe I should see if Mabel needs a ride home sense she doesn't have her own car for some reason._ Dipper reached for his phone but thought against calling his sister realizing she's a grown woman that can take care of herself. _I wonder if Robbie thinks if this is a date? Probably not since he knows how I'm feeling right now, but what if he does should I change? No, if I change that's going to look suspicious if I change and will more than likely lead Robbie on._ Dipper put away his thoughts about tonight and popped in his old Disco Girl CD from all those years ago. Arriving at his house he looked up to make sure light was pouring out of their room a sign they agreed on when Dipper got his own car to mean one of them where there. _See I knew my sister could take of herself I just need to quit babying her._ Not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to see Pacifica's car parked in the drive. _Grunkle Stan piss drunk in his chair CHECK now I can get ready in peace._ Dipper walked up the stairs to his room to get his comb and deodorant as Dipper threw the door open he found to his surprise Mabel in Pacifica making out. Mabel's eyes grew wide as she saw her brother barge into the room like a rocket sled on rails as she pushed Pacifica away. "DIPPER GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" "SORRY!" Dipper rushed out of his room completely forgetting his toiletries as he witnessed the most unlikely thing in the world. _Well there goes my innocence...what was left of it anyway…guess I better knock to get my stuff._ *knock* *knock* "WHAT DO YOU WANT DIPPER?!" "Um my deodorant and comb I'm going somewhere with Robbie and need to freshen up." "Wait you didn't just barge in here to see gay make out session?" "No, I didn't even know Pacifica was even here till I saw here in our room. Can I come in or am going to become friends with the door?" "Hold on Dipper." "Ok you can come in to get your stuff oh and watch out for Pacifica she says she gonna beat you if you get to close." "Noted prepare to get punched." Dipper owned the door and got punched in the face instantly when the door was open enough. _DAMN that hurt not that surprised though._ "Asshole!" "Calm down Pacifica I didn't know you were here in the first place and Mabel rarely brings her friend's up here so I'm not exactly used to knocking cause up till know you're the only person Mabel's done anything sexual with that I know of." "Well you're still an asshole even if it was an accident." "I kinda deserve know can you get out of the door way so I can get my stuff?" "Yeah now you ask go get your shit." After grabbing the essentials Dipper turn around to apologize to Mabel to his surprise found his sister shirtless. "Shit sorry Mabel I thought you would at least put on a shirt knowing I was coming in!" "WELL don't look at me then you pervert!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" "Um well you see…Mabel had- ""Safe it Robbie's out front waiting for you I'll just ask Pacifica and Mabel what happened." "Ok Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked meekly out of the room as he descended the stairs he heard Mable giving the truth and Pacifica trying to throw him under the bus like always. "Hey Dipper what's up?" "Nothing Robbie I don't walk to right know could we wait till we get wherever your taking me to talk?" "Um yeah sure whatever you say put on this helmet though we're taking my bike." "Oh no we are no- no what fuck it just give me the damn helmet."

Chapter 6

After traveling ten miles out of town Dipper started to get worried but afraid that Robbie was mad at him was scared to ask where there going. _I hope I didn't come off as rude when I was talking to him. I mean it wasn't my fault… at least I don't think so._ "Hey Robbie where are we going exactly?" "The Indian Reservation my friends have heard rumors of a Wendigo there and we figured we should go look for a half human cannibal would be a good idea." _The Wendigo Grunkle Ford said no ONE inexperienced should go looking for a Wendigo even if it's just a rumor._ "I don't think we should do that Robbie what if the rumors are true have you even done any research on the Wendigo?" "No, it just a stupid tribal legend besides it probably just a stupid Indian parent dressing up to teach the tribe's kids to be good." "And if it's not just a parent then what?" "Well we can out run it can't be that hard." "Oh really well according to legend if it's see you it won't stop till your DEAD and since it's a cannibalistic monster it can't really be harmed so…" "Look Dipper if you don't want to do this just say so and I'll take you back to the Mystery Shack but based on how you left there I would say you wouldn't want to." "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't since Grunkle Ford told me an experimental way to get a Wendigo to stop its lust filled hunt is to bring a local Indian medicine man with you to ward of the monster and it' spirit. If we are going to do this, then we should bring a medicine man with us." "Fine I'll see if Hiawatha would come with us if it's that important to you. I personally think you been listening to your Grunkle Ford too much." "Thanks Robbie…so do you want to know why I was so freaked out when I came out to see you?" "Yeah actually I am so spill it." "Ok so my sister and Pacifica are getting buddy buddy with each other like we are right? Or that's what I thought they were doing but they were making out when I got there cause I barged into my room not expecting my sister to bring friends over since she never does. So that's why I'm so freaked out." "Ah I see you don't like hot lesbian make out sessions." "GROSS that's my sister that's the whole problem you dope!" "Okay calm down their big shot. Anyway where here so I'm going to find Hiawatha so stay here." "Fine don't keep me waiting all night."

Chapter 7

*Switched to Robbie's perspective*

 _God I forgot he was so superstitious and paranoid it just a stupid tribal legend plus not much has happened since his Grunkle Ford showed up so it's probably just some stupid parents or whatever. I might not even go bother Hiawatha about this crap._ Though against Dipper's "unneeded" superstitious precautions found himself in front of the old medicine man's house. _Well here goes nothing._ Robbie knocked on door of Hiawatha's house hoping he wouldn't answer so he wouldn't have to deal with the old man but of course that's too much ask as Robbie s found out. "Robbie my boy what brings you here? It's too late for company so this must be about that Wendigo rumor going around ain't it boy?" "Yes, sir me and my friends are going to look for it but Dipper Pines insisted that we bring a medicine man with our group." "Really well I've never heard of that before tell me boy why this Dipper kid wants to bring me along with this group of yours?" "Well his Grunkle Ford believes that a local Indian medicine man can protect a group from the Wendigo if it's out there." "I see now if this doesn't work what we gonna do then?" "I don't know but if Dipper is right better safe than sorry right?" "I guess you're right. Well let's go get your little friend and bring him here and wait for your group to get here if there not already." _Wow crazy old man sure can move if he needs to I wonder if he's the reason why the kids don't misbehave around here._

*Switched to Dipper's perspective*

 _Where is he it's been an hour the others are already here waiting on Robbie to get here so we can start this expedition._ "Hey guys sorry I took so long ol' Hiawatha here took a little while to get ready but where ready to go so where was he last spotted Thompson?" "Huh oh the Wendigo was last spotted 5 miles east of here so we should start there." "K who's all here anyway?" "Me and Dipper that's about it." "What do you just you and Dipper Thompson?" "Lee and Nate couldn't make it their parents were being ass holes and Tambry doesn't do anything outside." "Ok well lets go guys." "Hold up their boy just a few ground rules for your friends here 1 Don't take anything from the Reservation 2 Respect the wildlife and flora and finally do exactly as I tell you got it? Well now that that's out of the way lets go look for a Wendigo." The four walked the trail till they came to the last reported area of the Wendigo and spread out looking for any leads that would led them to the Wendigo. "Hey Hiawatha what are you going to do if a Wendigo does come?" "Well an old saying passed down to the medicine men of my tribe is believed to ward off evil spirits so that's more than likely what I'm going to say Dipper." "Oh well what is it exactly?" "Oh you want to know how to say is that right?" "Yeah it could come in handy with the kind of work I do." "Well ok it's ooh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang." "Okaaaay a little weird but what the hell." "Hey guys my mom called and told me my dad's in the hospital so I gotta go sorry" "No, problem Thompson have a good night." "Thanks Dipper see you later." "Well what do you wanna do now Robbie?" "I guess we can still do this but it feels kind of rude to wake up Hiawatha and then leave." "Don't worry I got this." "Hiawatha could you come here for a minute?" "Sure thing Dipper what ya need." "Thompson had all our info on the Wendigo sighting so we can't do anything else so we decided to cut the search short." "Oh I see well you kids take care now if you do go after this thing remember what I said Dipper." "Don't worry sir I will." Hiawatha left the two kids alone each considering what they should do.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."

Chapter 4

"Hey so any idea why Gideon came over here?" "I don't know Robbie I haven't talked to the kid in a long time but if I know Gideon he's trying to get into Mabel's pants more than likely." Robbie tried to contain his laughter as he heard Dipper nonchalantly mention his sisters junk. "Well then Dipper when you'd become so vulgar?" "Vulgar I'm not vulgar just stating facts I've observed from Gideon trying to be friends with me." "Well Professor Pines why haven't bombarded me with questions yet?" "Cause I'm trying to enjoy my food before I forget about it when I do start bombarding you with questions." "Well hurry up I'm going somewhere after we talk since it's like 4:30 in the afternoon and it takes me forever to get ready." Robbie rolled eyes and waited for Pine Tree to finish eating. "Good choice of food there Robbie so first off how did you figure you were gay?" "I think it was Bill Cipher or Thompson Pine Tree." "OH MY FUCKING GOD don't call me Pine Tree or I'll punch you right in the mouth!" "Why Pine Tree is an adorable nickname Dipper?" "Well…um" Dipper's face blushed a deep shade of crimson at Robbie's affectionate complement. "Well anyway so since you know Bill's nickname for me I guess Bill was your first. I just have one question WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!" "No yelling remember people stare and to answer your question he was the only one that knew about my secret besides Wendy cause new flash he's omniscient." "Oh well that makes sense I guess and…um… you can call me Pine Tree if you want." "I don't know I kinda like my face because you know?" "Robbie just shut up and I think you better go don't want to be late." "K hey here's an idea do you want to come with me?" "Depends on where we're going." "Can't tell you that it's a surprise Pine Tree." Dippers was taken back by how affectionate Robbie sounded when he said Pine Tree. _Note to self-get used to the affectionate way Robbie says Pine Tree._ "Ok call the Shack's business phone when you're on coming to pick me up." "Will do see you later." As the boys went separate ways they both reflected on their meeting and what the future held for both of them.

Chapter 5

 _Where the hell did I park? I can't be that hard to find it the parking lot not that big._ Dipper eventually found his car after 20 minutes losing his temper like an insane person losing their most prized cheese wheel. _Finally, I can get back home…maybe I should see if Mabel needs a ride home sense she doesn't have her own car for some reason._ Dipper reached for his phone but thought against calling his sister realizing she's a grown woman that can take care of herself. _I wonder if Robbie thinks if this is a date? Probably not since he knows how I'm feeling right now, but what if he does should I change? No, if I change that's going to look suspicious if I change and will more than likely lead Robbie on._ Dipper put away his thoughts about tonight and popped in his old Disco Girl CD from all those years ago. Arriving at his house he looked up to make sure light was pouring out of their room a sign they agreed on when Dipper got his own car to mean one of them where there. _See I knew my sister could take of herself I just need to quit babying her._ Not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to see Pacifica's car parked in the drive. _Grunkle Stan piss drunk in his chair CHECK now I can get ready in peace._ Dipper walked up the stairs to his room to get his comb and deodorant as Dipper threw the door open he found to his surprise Mabel in Pacifica making out. Mabel's eyes grew wide as she saw her brother barge into the room like a rocket sled on rails as she pushed Pacifica away. "DIPPER GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" "SORRY!" Dipper rushed out of his room completely forgetting his toiletries as he witnessed the most unlikely thing in the world. _Well there goes my innocence...what was left of it anyway…guess I better knock to get my stuff._ *knock* *knock* "WHAT DO YOU WANT DIPPER?!" "Um my deodorant and comb I'm going somewhere with Robbie and need to freshen up." "Wait you didn't just barge in here to see gay make out session?" "No, I didn't even know Pacifica was even here till I saw here in our room. Can I come in or am going to become friends with the door?" "Hold on Dipper." "Ok you can come in to get your stuff oh and watch out for Pacifica she says she gonna beat you if you get to close." "Noted prepare to get punched." Dipper owned the door and got punched in the face instantly when the door was open enough. _DAMN that hurt not that surprised though._ "Asshole!" "Calm down Pacifica I didn't know you were here in the first place and Mabel rarely brings her friend's up here so I'm not exactly used to knocking cause up till know you're the only person Mabel's done anything sexual with that I know of." "Well you're still an asshole even if it was an accident." "I kinda deserve know can you get out of the door way so I can get my stuff?" "Yeah now you ask go get your shit." After grabbing the essentials Dipper turn around to apologize to Mabel to his surprise found his sister shirtless. "Shit sorry Mabel I thought you would at least put on a shirt knowing I was coming in!" "WELL don't look at me then you pervert!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" "Um well you see…Mabel had- ""Safe it Robbie's out front waiting for you I'll just ask Pacifica and Mabel what happened." "Ok Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked meekly out of the room as he descended the stairs he heard Mable giving the truth and Pacifica trying to throw him under the bus like always. "Hey Dipper what's up?" "Nothing Robbie I don't walk to right know could we wait till we get wherever your taking me to talk?" "Um yeah sure whatever you say put on this helmet though we're taking my bike." "Oh no we are no- no what fuck it just give me the damn helmet."

Chapter 6

After traveling ten miles out of town Dipper started to get worried but afraid that Robbie was mad at him was scared to ask where there going. _I hope I didn't come off as rude when I was talking to him. I mean it wasn't my fault… at least I don't think so._ "Hey Robbie where are we going exactly?" "The Indian Reservation my friends have heard rumors of a Wendigo there and we figured we should go look for a half human cannibal would be a good idea." _The Wendigo Grunkle Ford said no ONE inexperienced should go looking for a Wendigo even if it's just a rumor._ "I don't think we should do that Robbie what if the rumors are true have you even done any research on the Wendigo?" "No, it just a stupid tribal legend besides it probably just a stupid Indian parent dressing up to teach the tribe's kids to be good." "And if it's not just a parent then what?" "Well we can out run it can't be that hard." "Oh really well according to legend if it's see you it won't stop till your DEAD and since it's a cannibalistic monster it can't really be harmed so…" "Look Dipper if you don't want to do this just say so and I'll take you back to the Mystery Shack but based on how you left there I would say you wouldn't want to." "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't since Grunkle Ford told me an experimental way to get a Wendigo to stop its lust filled hunt is to bring a local Indian medicine man with you to ward of the monster and it' spirit. If we are going to do this, then we should bring a medicine man with us." "Fine I'll see if Hiawatha would come with us if it's that important to you. I personally think you been listening to your Grunkle Ford too much." "Thanks Robbie…so do you want to know why I was so freaked out when I came out to see you?" "Yeah actually I am so spill it." "Ok so my sister and Pacifica are getting buddy buddy with each other like we are right? Or that's what I thought they were doing but they were making out when I got there cause I barged into my room not expecting my sister to bring friends over since she never does. So that's why I'm so freaked out." "Ah I see you don't like hot lesbian make out sessions." "GROSS that's my sister that's the whole problem you dope!" "Okay calm down their big shot. Anyway where here so I'm going to find Hiawatha so stay here." "Fine don't keep me waiting all night."

Chapter 7

*Switched to Robbie's perspective*

 _God I forgot he was so superstitious and paranoid it just a stupid tribal legend plus not much has happened since his Grunkle Ford showed up so it's probably just some stupid parents or whatever. I might not even go bother Hiawatha about this crap._ Though against Dipper's "unneeded" superstitious precautions found himself in front of the old medicine man's house. _Well here goes nothing._ Robbie knocked on door of Hiawatha's house hoping he wouldn't answer so he wouldn't have to deal with the old man but of course that's too much ask as Robbie s found out. "Robbie my boy what brings you here? It's too late for company so this must be about that Wendigo rumor going around ain't it boy?" "Yes, sir me and my friends are going to look for it but Dipper Pines insisted that we bring a medicine man with our group." "Really well I've never heard of that before tell me boy why this Dipper kid wants to bring me along with this group of yours?" "Well his Grunkle Ford believes that a local Indian medicine man can protect a group from the Wendigo if it's out there." "I see now if this doesn't work what we gonna do then?" "I don't know but if Dipper is right better safe than sorry right?" "I guess you're right. Well let's go get your little friend and bring him here and wait for your group to get here if there not already." _Wow crazy old man sure can move if he needs to I wonder if he's the reason why the kids don't misbehave around here._

*Switched to Dipper's perspective*

 _Where is he it's been an hour the others are already here waiting on Robbie to get here so we can start this expedition._ "Hey guys sorry I took so long ol' Hiawatha here took a little while to get ready but where ready to go so where was he last spotted Thompson?" "Huh oh the Wendigo was last spotted 5 miles east of here so we should start there." "K who's all here anyway?" "Me and Dipper that's about it." "What do you just you and Dipper Thompson?" "Lee and Nate couldn't make it their parents were being ass holes and Tambry doesn't do anything outside." "Ok well lets go guys." "Hold up their boy just a few ground rules for your friends here 1 Don't take anything from the Reservation 2 Respect the wildlife and flora and finally do exactly as I tell you got it? Well now that that's out of the way lets go look for a Wendigo." The four walked the trail till they came to the last reported area of the Wendigo and spread out looking for any leads that would led them to the Wendigo. "Hey Hiawatha what are you going to do if a Wendigo does come?" "Well an old saying passed down to the medicine men of my tribe is believed to ward off evil spirits so that's more than likely what I'm going to say Dipper." "Oh well what is it exactly?" "Oh you want to know how to say is that right?" "Yeah it could come in handy with the kind of work I do." "Well ok it's ooh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang." "Okaaaay a little weird but what the hell." "Hey guys my mom called and told me my dad's in the hospital so I gotta go sorry" "No, problem Thompson have a good night." "Thanks Dipper see you later." "Well what do you wanna do now Robbie?" "I guess we can still do this but it feels kind of rude to wake up Hiawatha and then leave." "Don't worry I got this." "Hiawatha could you come here for a minute?" "Sure thing Dipper what ya need." "Thompson had all our info on the Wendigo sighting so we can't do anything else so we decided to cut the search short." "Oh I see well you kids take care now if you do go after this thing remember what I said Dipper." "Don't worry sir I will." Hiawatha left the two kids alone each considering what they should do.

Chapter 8

"So what do you want to do know Robbie?" "I don't know I can take you back home if you want if not then we can go Greasy's Diner." "Um since I think Stan waiting for me we're going to the diner." "Cool you got money right?" "I don't know probably not since my wallet was in my room." "Ok looks like I'm buying." "Oh you don't have to if you don't want to." Dipper looked at the ground sheepishly realizing with how Robbie's and him might as well be dating with how they treat each other. "Well let's go then Pine Tree." "Yeah let's go." The pair had little chance to talk since the wind picked up on their way back to Gravity Falls which made it difficult to hear. Finally arriving at the diner the two walked to find the diner overrun with the local biker gang that moved in to town a couple years back. "Let's go find a seat in all this Dipper." "If there are any." They eventually found a seat next to the old Test Your Manliness Test game that surprisingly still worked. "Hey there boys what can I get you?" "Nothing for Lazy Susan." "You sure Robbie I mean-" "Dipper it's okay…really now go ahead and order." "If you say so. Okay I'll have two pancakes and a coffee." "Coming right up pumpkin." "So do you want to stay at my house tonight since it's already 12:30 at night Pine Tree." "Um I guess if it's not too much of a problem but I really should patch things up with my sister." "Yeah you probably should you shouldn't be avoiding your sister just because you walked on her on lesbian makeout session." "I guess your right so just drop me at my house." As the two talked about random things Crampelter one of the bikers came to their table. "Hey you are a couple of queers ain't ya?" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" "Robbie calm down!" "NO, I WON'T" "Well looks like we got are self's a couple of genuine queers here boys." "FUCK YOU!" "Feisty one ain't cha bet you're the top in your relationship." Without warning Robbie slammed Crampelter against the bar counter smashing plates and glasses against the ground in the process. "Oh you wanna tussle I see." Crampelter through a punch but to his surprise Robbie was much more agile than he seemed and got his arm pinned behind him and what had to be described as the easiest way to break someone's arm. "So you can leave now or on a stretcher which one do you prefer?" "You ain't got the strength to-Crampelter let out a scream of agony as the sound of bone breaking echoed throughout the diner's interior. "Now apologize to me and my friend here got it." "I'm…I'm s-s-s sorry." "Good now was the so hard. Dipper let's go." "Okay but what are we going to do about the guys arm you just broke?" "Leave and have one of his friends calls the paramedics to pick him up were not responsible for him." "Oh okay well…um your taking me to my house right?" "Yeah that's where you want to go isn't it?" "Yeah I'm just worried about you is all." "Aw how adorable but there's no need to worry about me." "If you say so." Dipper and Robbie hopped on the bike and made their way to the Shack. "Hey Robbie can I ask you something?" "Yeah what's on your mind?" "Um…well with everything that happened tonight I realized that maybe I should try you know to-" "Dipper if you're asking me out the answer is yes." "Thanks for that Robbie I'm terrible with words." "No, problem and it looks like this is your stop see you tomorrow?" "Yeah just call me okay." "Fine I don't know why you're so uptight about me calling before I come it can't be that hard to wear a plaid shirt and jeans all the time." "Hey it takes longer than you think the patterns are slightly different." "If you say so Pine Tree." With that Dipper walked towards the front door watching Robbie drive away on his bike. _Well here goes nothing._


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."

Chapter 4

"Hey so any idea why Gideon came over here?" "I don't know Robbie I haven't talked to the kid in a long time but if I know Gideon he's trying to get into Mabel's pants more than likely." Robbie tried to contain his laughter as he heard Dipper nonchalantly mention his sisters junk. "Well then Dipper when you'd become so vulgar?" "Vulgar I'm not vulgar just stating facts I've observed from Gideon trying to be friends with me." "Well Professor Pines why haven't bombarded me with questions yet?" "Cause I'm trying to enjoy my food before I forget about it when I do start bombarding you with questions." "Well hurry up I'm going somewhere after we talk since it's like 4:30 in the afternoon and it takes me forever to get ready." Robbie rolled eyes and waited for Pine Tree to finish eating. "Good choice of food there Robbie so first off how did you figure you were gay?" "I think it was Bill Cipher or Thompson Pine Tree." "OH MY FUCKING GOD don't call me Pine Tree or I'll punch you right in the mouth!" "Why Pine Tree is an adorable nickname Dipper?" "Well…um" Dipper's face blushed a deep shade of crimson at Robbie's affectionate complement. "Well anyway so since you know Bill's nickname for me I guess Bill was your first. I just have one question WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!" "No yelling remember people stare and to answer your question he was the only one that knew about my secret besides Wendy cause new flash he's omniscient." "Oh well that makes sense I guess and…um… you can call me Pine Tree if you want." "I don't know I kinda like my face because you know?" "Robbie just shut up and I think you better go don't want to be late." "K hey here's an idea do you want to come with me?" "Depends on where we're going." "Can't tell you that it's a surprise Pine Tree." Dippers was taken back by how affectionate Robbie sounded when he said Pine Tree. _Note to self-get used to the affectionate way Robbie says Pine Tree._ "Ok call the Shack's business phone when you're on coming to pick me up." "Will do see you later." As the boys went separate ways they both reflected on their meeting and what the future held for both of them.

Chapter 5

 _Where the hell did I park? I can't be that hard to find it the parking lot not that big._ Dipper eventually found his car after 20 minutes losing his temper like an insane person losing their most prized cheese wheel. _Finally, I can get back home…maybe I should see if Mabel needs a ride home sense she doesn't have her own car for some reason._ Dipper reached for his phone but thought against calling his sister realizing she's a grown woman that can take care of herself. _I wonder if Robbie thinks if this is a date? Probably not since he knows how I'm feeling right now, but what if he does should I change? No, if I change that's going to look suspicious if I change and will more than likely lead Robbie on._ Dipper put away his thoughts about tonight and popped in his old Disco Girl CD from all those years ago. Arriving at his house he looked up to make sure light was pouring out of their room a sign they agreed on when Dipper got his own car to mean one of them where there. _See I knew my sister could take of herself I just need to quit babying her._ Not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to see Pacifica's car parked in the drive. _Grunkle Stan piss drunk in his chair CHECK now I can get ready in peace._ Dipper walked up the stairs to his room to get his comb and deodorant as Dipper threw the door open he found to his surprise Mabel in Pacifica making out. Mabel's eyes grew wide as she saw her brother barge into the room like a rocket sled on rails as she pushed Pacifica away. "DIPPER GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" "SORRY!" Dipper rushed out of his room completely forgetting his toiletries as he witnessed the most unlikely thing in the world. _Well there goes my innocence...what was left of it anyway…guess I better knock to get my stuff._ *knock* *knock* "WHAT DO YOU WANT DIPPER?!" "Um my deodorant and comb I'm going somewhere with Robbie and need to freshen up." "Wait you didn't just barge in here to see gay make out session?" "No, I didn't even know Pacifica was even here till I saw here in our room. Can I come in or am going to become friends with the door?" "Hold on Dipper." "Ok you can come in to get your stuff oh and watch out for Pacifica she says she gonna beat you if you get to close." "Noted prepare to get punched." Dipper owned the door and got punched in the face instantly when the door was open enough. _DAMN that hurt not that surprised though._ "Asshole!" "Calm down Pacifica I didn't know you were here in the first place and Mabel rarely brings her friend's up here so I'm not exactly used to knocking cause up till know you're the only person Mabel's done anything sexual with that I know of." "Well you're still an asshole even if it was an accident." "I kinda deserve know can you get out of the door way so I can get my stuff?" "Yeah now you ask go get your shit." After grabbing the essentials Dipper turn around to apologize to Mabel to his surprise found his sister shirtless. "Shit sorry Mabel I thought you would at least put on a shirt knowing I was coming in!" "WELL don't look at me then you pervert!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" "Um well you see…Mabel had- ""Safe it Robbie's out front waiting for you I'll just ask Pacifica and Mabel what happened." "Ok Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked meekly out of the room as he descended the stairs he heard Mable giving the truth and Pacifica trying to throw him under the bus like always. "Hey Dipper what's up?" "Nothing Robbie I don't walk to right know could we wait till we get wherever your taking me to talk?" "Um yeah sure whatever you say put on this helmet though we're taking my bike." "Oh no we are no- no what fuck it just give me the damn helmet."

Chapter 6

After traveling ten miles out of town Dipper started to get worried but afraid that Robbie was mad at him was scared to ask where there going. _I hope I didn't come off as rude when I was talking to him. I mean it wasn't my fault… at least I don't think so._ "Hey Robbie where are we going exactly?" "The Indian Reservation my friends have heard rumors of a Wendigo there and we figured we should go look for a half human cannibal would be a good idea." _The Wendigo Grunkle Ford said no ONE inexperienced should go looking for a Wendigo even if it's just a rumor._ "I don't think we should do that Robbie what if the rumors are true have you even done any research on the Wendigo?" "No, it just a stupid tribal legend besides it probably just a stupid Indian parent dressing up to teach the tribe's kids to be good." "And if it's not just a parent then what?" "Well we can out run it can't be that hard." "Oh really well according to legend if it's see you it won't stop till your DEAD and since it's a cannibalistic monster it can't really be harmed so…" "Look Dipper if you don't want to do this just say so and I'll take you back to the Mystery Shack but based on how you left there I would say you wouldn't want to." "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't since Grunkle Ford told me an experimental way to get a Wendigo to stop its lust filled hunt is to bring a local Indian medicine man with you to ward of the monster and it' spirit. If we are going to do this, then we should bring a medicine man with us." "Fine I'll see if Hiawatha would come with us if it's that important to you. I personally think you been listening to your Grunkle Ford too much." "Thanks Robbie…so do you want to know why I was so freaked out when I came out to see you?" "Yeah actually I am so spill it." "Ok so my sister and Pacifica are getting buddy buddy with each other like we are right? Or that's what I thought they were doing but they were making out when I got there cause I barged into my room not expecting my sister to bring friends over since she never does. So that's why I'm so freaked out." "Ah I see you don't like hot lesbian make out sessions." "GROSS that's my sister that's the whole problem you dope!" "Okay calm down their big shot. Anyway where here so I'm going to find Hiawatha so stay here." "Fine don't keep me waiting all night."

Chapter 7

*Switched to Robbie's perspective*

 _God I forgot he was so superstitious and paranoid it just a stupid tribal legend plus not much has happened since his Grunkle Ford showed up so it's probably just some stupid parents or whatever. I might not even go bother Hiawatha about this crap._ Though against Dipper's "unneeded" superstitious precautions found himself in front of the old medicine man's house. _Well here goes nothing._ Robbie knocked on door of Hiawatha's house hoping he wouldn't answer so he wouldn't have to deal with the old man but of course that's too much ask as Robbie s found out. "Robbie my boy what brings you here? It's too late for company so this must be about that Wendigo rumor going around ain't it boy?" "Yes, sir me and my friends are going to look for it but Dipper Pines insisted that we bring a medicine man with our group." "Really well I've never heard of that before tell me boy why this Dipper kid wants to bring me along with this group of yours?" "Well his Grunkle Ford believes that a local Indian medicine man can protect a group from the Wendigo if it's out there." "I see now if this doesn't work what we gonna do then?" "I don't know but if Dipper is right better safe than sorry right?" "I guess you're right. Well let's go get your little friend and bring him here and wait for your group to get here if there not already." _Wow crazy old man sure can move if he needs to I wonder if he's the reason why the kids don't misbehave around here._

*Switched to Dipper's perspective*

 _Where is he it's been an hour the others are already here waiting on Robbie to get here so we can start this expedition._ "Hey guys sorry I took so long ol' Hiawatha here took a little while to get ready but where ready to go so where was he last spotted Thompson?" "Huh oh the Wendigo was last spotted 5 miles east of here so we should start there." "K who's all here anyway?" "Me and Dipper that's about it." "What do you just you and Dipper Thompson?" "Lee and Nate couldn't make it their parents were being ass holes and Tambry doesn't do anything outside." "Ok well lets go guys." "Hold up their boy just a few ground rules for your friends here 1 Don't take anything from the Reservation 2 Respect the wildlife and flora and finally do exactly as I tell you got it? Well now that that's out of the way lets go look for a Wendigo." The four walked the trail till they came to the last reported area of the Wendigo and spread out looking for any leads that would led them to the Wendigo. "Hey Hiawatha what are you going to do if a Wendigo does come?" "Well an old saying passed down to the medicine men of my tribe is believed to ward off evil spirits so that's more than likely what I'm going to say Dipper." "Oh well what is it exactly?" "Oh you want to know how to say is that right?" "Yeah it could come in handy with the kind of work I do." "Well ok it's ooh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang." "Okaaaay a little weird but what the hell." "Hey guys my mom called and told me my dad's in the hospital so I gotta go sorry" "No, problem Thompson have a good night." "Thanks Dipper see you later." "Well what do you wanna do now Robbie?" "I guess we can still do this but it feels kind of rude to wake up Hiawatha and then leave." "Don't worry I got this." "Hiawatha could you come here for a minute?" "Sure thing Dipper what ya need." "Thompson had all our info on the Wendigo sighting so we can't do anything else so we decided to cut the search short." "Oh I see well you kids take care now if you do go after this thing remember what I said Dipper." "Don't worry sir I will." Hiawatha left the two kids alone each considering what they should do.

Chapter 8

"So what do you want to do know Robbie?" "I don't know I can take you back home if you want if not then we can go Greasy's Diner." "Um since I think Stan waiting for me we're going to the diner." "Cool you got money right?" "I don't know probably not since my wallet was in my room." "Ok looks like I'm buying." "Oh you don't have to if you don't want to." Dipper looked at the ground sheepishly realizing with how Robbie's and him might as well be dating with how they treat each other. "Well let's go then Pine Tree." "Yeah let's go." The pair had little chance to talk since the wind picked up on their way back to Gravity Falls which made it difficult to hear. Finally arriving at the diner the two walked to find the diner overrun with the local biker gang that moved in to town a couple years back. "Let's go find a seat in all this Dipper." "If there are any." They eventually found a seat next to the old Test Your Manliness Test game that surprisingly still worked. "Hey there boys what can I get you?" "Nothing for Lazy Susan." "You sure Robbie I mean-" "Dipper it's okay…really now go ahead and order." "If you say so. Okay I'll have two pancakes and a coffee." "Coming right up pumpkin." "So do you want to stay at my house tonight since it's already 12:30 at night Pine Tree." "Um I guess if it's not too much of a problem but I really should patch things up with my sister." "Yeah you probably should you shouldn't be avoiding your sister just because you walked on her on lesbian makeout session." "I guess your right so just drop me at my house." As the two talked about random things Crampelter one of the bikers came to their table. "Hey you are a couple of queers ain't ya?" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" "Robbie calm down!" "NO, I WON'T" "Well looks like we got are self's a couple of genuine queers here boys." "FUCK YOU!" "Feisty one ain't cha bet you're the top in your relationship." Without warning Robbie slammed Crampelter against the bar counter smashing plates and glasses against the ground in the process. "Oh you wanna tussle I see." Crampelter through a punch but to his surprise Robbie was much more agile than he seemed and got his arm pinned behind him and what had to be described as the easiest way to break someone's arm. "So you can leave now or on a stretcher which one do you prefer?" "You ain't got the strength to-Crampelter let out a scream of agony as the sound of bone breaking echoed throughout the diner's interior. "Now apologize to me and my friend here got it." "I'm…I'm s-s-s sorry." "Good now was the so hard. Dipper let's go." "Okay but what are we going to do about the guys arm you just broke?" "Leave and have one of his friends calls the paramedics to pick him up were not responsible for him." "Oh okay well…um your taking me to my house right?" "Yeah that's where you want to go isn't it?" "Yeah I'm just worried about you is all." "Aw how adorable but there's no need to worry about me." "If you say so." Dipper and Robbie hopped on the bike and made their way to the Shack. "Hey Robbie can I ask you something?" "Yeah what's on your mind?" "Um…well with everything that happened tonight I realized that maybe I should try you know to-" "Dipper if you're asking me out the answer is yes." "Thanks for that Robbie I'm terrible with words." "No, problem and it looks like this is your stop see you tomorrow?" "Yeah just call me okay." "Fine I don't know why you're so uptight about me calling before I come it can't be that hard to wear a plaid shirt and jeans all the time." "Hey it takes longer than you think the patterns are slightly different." "If you say so Pine Tree." With that Dipper walked towards the front door watching Robbie drive away on his bike. _Well here goes nothing._

Chapter 9

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour care to explain what happened?" "What do you mean Grunkle Stan?" "Don't you 'Grunkle Stan' me you know what I mean." "Okay so you know Mabel doesn't have any company **EVER** well she didn't tell me she had company over and I didn't see Pacifica's car in the drive so I didn't expect her and Mabel to be making out in our room so that's what happened." "That's what I figured happened Pacifica tried throwing you under the bus but Mabel told me about the same thing but in the future knock okay Dipper I mean come on your seventeen you should know your sister is going to bring dates home. Now I gotta figure out what I'm going with Mabel since she's one of them faggots now. You better not be one of those faggots cause if you are imma beat the shit out of you understand?" "Hold up Grunkle Stan what wrong with me and Mabel being gay?" "Everything this may be Oregon but I can't stand faggots like Anderson Cooper with their weird ass way of life style." _Dang I've never seen Stan cuss so much he mustn't like gays at all._ "Don't worry Grunkle Stan I'll talk to Mabel about what happened and tell her why that's 'wrong' okay?" "You better or I'll take her to one of those conversion therapy places you got it!?" "Yes calm down Grunkle Stan the doctor said not to get to mad or it could make your blood pressure kill you." "Forget the doctor just go talk to your sister" Dipper walked up the stairs ready to pack both his and Mabel's few belongings till Stan calmed down or tried something stupid. *knock* *knock* "Dipper is that you?" "Yeah can I come in?" "Yeah come on in bro." Dipper walked into his room reflecting on all the fond memories created in this small attic space. "I have bad news Mabel sit down." "Okay…um about tonight I'm not mad or anything I should have told I had company over so yeah but enough about that why do you look so sad?" "We have to leave." "WHAT NO I WON'T LEAVE!" "We have no choice Stan said he would beat me and send you to a conversion therapy place if we're gay. You'll go to Pacifica's and I'll go wherever." "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" "WELL HE DID SO WE HAVE TO GO TELL HE CHANGES HIS MIND I'M SORRY OKAY! YOU THINK I WANT THIS? Mabel I'm doing this because I love you and my sister and it's the brothers job to take care of his sister no matter what okay I not doing because I'm mad at you okay." "O-O-Okay Dipper let me pack my things and I'll call Pacifica and tell her what's going and you'll pack your things and call Robbie." Dipper and Mabel packed there few belongings with a deep sadness only a brother and sister can share upon learning a powerful part of their sibling.

Chapter 10

 _Where did I put his number? I couldn't have lost it that fast…ah here it is._ "Hey is the Robbie?" "Yeah how you doing Dipper?" "Not good I need a place to stay Stan is homophobic and threatened to beat me if he found out I was gay." "No shit hang on I'll be right there." "Don't do any-" _He hung up on me!_ "Well he's coming to get me what about Pacifica?" "On her way as we speak Robbie to I take it?" "Yeah he hung up on me can you believe he had the gall to hang up on **ME**?" "Oh no your Highness I am greatly sorry Prince Robbie of Edgy On Purpose hung up on you." "Is that mockery I hear Princess Mabel?" "Of course not your Highness." "Quite right now may I trouble you for an awkward sibling hug?" "Of course your Highness. Pat pat." "Well looks like our rides are here see you later Mabel." "You too little bro."


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."

Chapter 4

"Hey so any idea why Gideon came over here?" "I don't know Robbie I haven't talked to the kid in a long time but if I know Gideon he's trying to get into Mabel's pants more than likely." Robbie tried to contain his laughter as he heard Dipper nonchalantly mention his sisters junk. "Well then Dipper when you'd become so vulgar?" "Vulgar I'm not vulgar just stating facts I've observed from Gideon trying to be friends with me." "Well Professor Pines why haven't bombarded me with questions yet?" "Cause I'm trying to enjoy my food before I forget about it when I do start bombarding you with questions." "Well hurry up I'm going somewhere after we talk since it's like 4:30 in the afternoon and it takes me forever to get ready." Robbie rolled eyes and waited for Pine Tree to finish eating. "Good choice of food there Robbie so first off how did you figure you were gay?" "I think it was Bill Cipher or Thompson Pine Tree." "OH MY FUCKING GOD don't call me Pine Tree or I'll punch you right in the mouth!" "Why Pine Tree is an adorable nickname Dipper?" "Well…um" Dipper's face blushed a deep shade of crimson at Robbie's affectionate complement. "Well anyway so since you know Bill's nickname for me I guess Bill was your first. I just have one question WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!" "No yelling remember people stare and to answer your question he was the only one that knew about my secret besides Wendy cause new flash he's omniscient." "Oh well that makes sense I guess and…um… you can call me Pine Tree if you want." "I don't know I kinda like my face because you know?" "Robbie just shut up and I think you better go don't want to be late." "K hey here's an idea do you want to come with me?" "Depends on where we're going." "Can't tell you that it's a surprise Pine Tree." Dippers was taken back by how affectionate Robbie sounded when he said Pine Tree. _Note to self-get used to the affectionate way Robbie says Pine Tree._ "Ok call the Shack's business phone when you're on coming to pick me up." "Will do see you later." As the boys went separate ways they both reflected on their meeting and what the future held for both of them.

Chapter 5

 _Where the hell did I park? I can't be that hard to find it the parking lot not that big._ Dipper eventually found his car after 20 minutes losing his temper like an insane person losing their most prized cheese wheel. _Finally, I can get back home…maybe I should see if Mabel needs a ride home sense she doesn't have her own car for some reason._ Dipper reached for his phone but thought against calling his sister realizing she's a grown woman that can take care of herself. _I wonder if Robbie thinks if this is a date? Probably not since he knows how I'm feeling right now, but what if he does should I change? No, if I change that's going to look suspicious if I change and will more than likely lead Robbie on._ Dipper put away his thoughts about tonight and popped in his old Disco Girl CD from all those years ago. Arriving at his house he looked up to make sure light was pouring out of their room a sign they agreed on when Dipper got his own car to mean one of them where there. _See I knew my sister could take of herself I just need to quit babying her._ Not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to see Pacifica's car parked in the drive. _Grunkle Stan piss drunk in his chair CHECK now I can get ready in peace._ Dipper walked up the stairs to his room to get his comb and deodorant as Dipper threw the door open he found to his surprise Mabel in Pacifica making out. Mabel's eyes grew wide as she saw her brother barge into the room like a rocket sled on rails as she pushed Pacifica away. "DIPPER GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" "SORRY!" Dipper rushed out of his room completely forgetting his toiletries as he witnessed the most unlikely thing in the world. _Well there goes my innocence...what was left of it anyway…guess I better knock to get my stuff._ *knock* *knock* "WHAT DO YOU WANT DIPPER?!" "Um my deodorant and comb I'm going somewhere with Robbie and need to freshen up." "Wait you didn't just barge in here to see gay make out session?" "No, I didn't even know Pacifica was even here till I saw here in our room. Can I come in or am going to become friends with the door?" "Hold on Dipper." "Ok you can come in to get your stuff oh and watch out for Pacifica she says she gonna beat you if you get to close." "Noted prepare to get punched." Dipper owned the door and got punched in the face instantly when the door was open enough. _DAMN that hurt not that surprised though._ "Asshole!" "Calm down Pacifica I didn't know you were here in the first place and Mabel rarely brings her friend's up here so I'm not exactly used to knocking cause up till know you're the only person Mabel's done anything sexual with that I know of." "Well you're still an asshole even if it was an accident." "I kinda deserve know can you get out of the door way so I can get my stuff?" "Yeah now you ask go get your shit." After grabbing the essentials Dipper turn around to apologize to Mabel to his surprise found his sister shirtless. "Shit sorry Mabel I thought you would at least put on a shirt knowing I was coming in!" "WELL don't look at me then you pervert!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" "Um well you see…Mabel had- ""Safe it Robbie's out front waiting for you I'll just ask Pacifica and Mabel what happened." "Ok Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked meekly out of the room as he descended the stairs he heard Mable giving the truth and Pacifica trying to throw him under the bus like always. "Hey Dipper what's up?" "Nothing Robbie I don't walk to right know could we wait till we get wherever your taking me to talk?" "Um yeah sure whatever you say put on this helmet though we're taking my bike." "Oh no we are no- no what fuck it just give me the damn helmet."

Chapter 6

After traveling ten miles out of town Dipper started to get worried but afraid that Robbie was mad at him was scared to ask where there going. _I hope I didn't come off as rude when I was talking to him. I mean it wasn't my fault… at least I don't think so._ "Hey Robbie where are we going exactly?" "The Indian Reservation my friends have heard rumors of a Wendigo there and we figured we should go look for a half human cannibal would be a good idea." _The Wendigo Grunkle Ford said no ONE inexperienced should go looking for a Wendigo even if it's just a rumor._ "I don't think we should do that Robbie what if the rumors are true have you even done any research on the Wendigo?" "No, it just a stupid tribal legend besides it probably just a stupid Indian parent dressing up to teach the tribe's kids to be good." "And if it's not just a parent then what?" "Well we can out run it can't be that hard." "Oh really well according to legend if it's see you it won't stop till your DEAD and since it's a cannibalistic monster it can't really be harmed so…" "Look Dipper if you don't want to do this just say so and I'll take you back to the Mystery Shack but based on how you left there I would say you wouldn't want to." "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't since Grunkle Ford told me an experimental way to get a Wendigo to stop its lust filled hunt is to bring a local Indian medicine man with you to ward of the monster and it' spirit. If we are going to do this, then we should bring a medicine man with us." "Fine I'll see if Hiawatha would come with us if it's that important to you. I personally think you been listening to your Grunkle Ford too much." "Thanks Robbie…so do you want to know why I was so freaked out when I came out to see you?" "Yeah actually I am so spill it." "Ok so my sister and Pacifica are getting buddy buddy with each other like we are right? Or that's what I thought they were doing but they were making out when I got there cause I barged into my room not expecting my sister to bring friends over since she never does. So that's why I'm so freaked out." "Ah I see you don't like hot lesbian make out sessions." "GROSS that's my sister that's the whole problem you dope!" "Okay calm down their big shot. Anyway where here so I'm going to find Hiawatha so stay here." "Fine don't keep me waiting all night."

Chapter 7

*Switched to Robbie's perspective*

 _God I forgot he was so superstitious and paranoid it just a stupid tribal legend plus not much has happened since his Grunkle Ford showed up so it's probably just some stupid parents or whatever. I might not even go bother Hiawatha about this crap._ Though against Dipper's "unneeded" superstitious precautions found himself in front of the old medicine man's house. _Well here goes nothing._ Robbie knocked on door of Hiawatha's house hoping he wouldn't answer so he wouldn't have to deal with the old man but of course that's too much ask as Robbie s found out. "Robbie my boy what brings you here? It's too late for company so this must be about that Wendigo rumor going around ain't it boy?" "Yes, sir me and my friends are going to look for it but Dipper Pines insisted that we bring a medicine man with our group." "Really well I've never heard of that before tell me boy why this Dipper kid wants to bring me along with this group of yours?" "Well his Grunkle Ford believes that a local Indian medicine man can protect a group from the Wendigo if it's out there." "I see now if this doesn't work what we gonna do then?" "I don't know but if Dipper is right better safe than sorry right?" "I guess you're right. Well let's go get your little friend and bring him here and wait for your group to get here if there not already." _Wow crazy old man sure can move if he needs to I wonder if he's the reason why the kids don't misbehave around here._

*Switched to Dipper's perspective*

 _Where is he it's been an hour the others are already here waiting on Robbie to get here so we can start this expedition._ "Hey guys sorry I took so long ol' Hiawatha here took a little while to get ready but where ready to go so where was he last spotted Thompson?" "Huh oh the Wendigo was last spotted 5 miles east of here so we should start there." "K who's all here anyway?" "Me and Dipper that's about it." "What do you just you and Dipper Thompson?" "Lee and Nate couldn't make it their parents were being ass holes and Tambry doesn't do anything outside." "Ok well lets go guys." "Hold up their boy just a few ground rules for your friends here 1 Don't take anything from the Reservation 2 Respect the wildlife and flora and finally do exactly as I tell you got it? Well now that that's out of the way lets go look for a Wendigo." The four walked the trail till they came to the last reported area of the Wendigo and spread out looking for any leads that would led them to the Wendigo. "Hey Hiawatha what are you going to do if a Wendigo does come?" "Well an old saying passed down to the medicine men of my tribe is believed to ward off evil spirits so that's more than likely what I'm going to say Dipper." "Oh well what is it exactly?" "Oh you want to know how to say is that right?" "Yeah it could come in handy with the kind of work I do." "Well ok it's ooh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang." "Okaaaay a little weird but what the hell." "Hey guys my mom called and told me my dad's in the hospital so I gotta go sorry" "No, problem Thompson have a good night." "Thanks Dipper see you later." "Well what do you wanna do now Robbie?" "I guess we can still do this but it feels kind of rude to wake up Hiawatha and then leave." "Don't worry I got this." "Hiawatha could you come here for a minute?" "Sure thing Dipper what ya need." "Thompson had all our info on the Wendigo sighting so we can't do anything else so we decided to cut the search short." "Oh I see well you kids take care now if you do go after this thing remember what I said Dipper." "Don't worry sir I will." Hiawatha left the two kids alone each considering what they should do.

Chapter 8

"So what do you want to do know Robbie?" "I don't know I can take you back home if you want if not then we can go Greasy's Diner." "Um since I think Stan waiting for me we're going to the diner." "Cool you got money right?" "I don't know probably not since my wallet was in my room." "Ok looks like I'm buying." "Oh you don't have to if you don't want to." Dipper looked at the ground sheepishly realizing with how Robbie's and him might as well be dating with how they treat each other. "Well let's go then Pine Tree." "Yeah let's go." The pair had little chance to talk since the wind picked up on their way back to Gravity Falls which made it difficult to hear. Finally arriving at the diner the two walked to find the diner overrun with the local biker gang that moved in to town a couple years back. "Let's go find a seat in all this Dipper." "If there are any." They eventually found a seat next to the old Test Your Manliness Test game that surprisingly still worked. "Hey there boys what can I get you?" "Nothing for Lazy Susan." "You sure Robbie I mean-" "Dipper it's okay…really now go ahead and order." "If you say so. Okay I'll have two pancakes and a coffee." "Coming right up pumpkin." "So do you want to stay at my house tonight since it's already 12:30 at night Pine Tree." "Um I guess if it's not too much of a problem but I really should patch things up with my sister." "Yeah you probably should you shouldn't be avoiding your sister just because you walked on her on lesbian makeout session." "I guess your right so just drop me at my house." As the two talked about random things Crampelter one of the bikers came to their table. "Hey you are a couple of queers ain't ya?" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" "Robbie calm down!" "NO, I WON'T" "Well looks like we got are self's a couple of genuine queers here boys." "FUCK YOU!" "Feisty one ain't cha bet you're the top in your relationship." Without warning Robbie slammed Crampelter against the bar counter smashing plates and glasses against the ground in the process. "Oh you wanna tussle I see." Crampelter through a punch but to his surprise Robbie was much more agile than he seemed and got his arm pinned behind him and what had to be described as the easiest way to break someone's arm. "So you can leave now or on a stretcher which one do you prefer?" "You ain't got the strength to-Crampelter let out a scream of agony as the sound of bone breaking echoed throughout the diner's interior. "Now apologize to me and my friend here got it." "I'm…I'm s-s-s sorry." "Good now was the so hard. Dipper let's go." "Okay but what are we going to do about the guys arm you just broke?" "Leave and have one of his friends calls the paramedics to pick him up were not responsible for him." "Oh okay well…um your taking me to my house right?" "Yeah that's where you want to go isn't it?" "Yeah I'm just worried about you is all." "Aw how adorable but there's no need to worry about me." "If you say so." Dipper and Robbie hopped on the bike and made their way to the Shack. "Hey Robbie can I ask you something?" "Yeah what's on your mind?" "Um…well with everything that happened tonight I realized that maybe I should try you know to-" "Dipper if you're asking me out the answer is yes." "Thanks for that Robbie I'm terrible with words." "No, problem and it looks like this is your stop see you tomorrow?" "Yeah just call me okay." "Fine I don't know why you're so uptight about me calling before I come it can't be that hard to wear a plaid shirt and jeans all the time." "Hey it takes longer than you think the patterns are slightly different." "If you say so Pine Tree." With that Dipper walked towards the front door watching Robbie drive away on his bike. _Well here goes nothing._

Chapter 9

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour care to explain what happened?" "What do you mean Grunkle Stan?" "Don't you 'Grunkle Stan' me you know what I mean." "Okay so you know Mabel doesn't have any company **EVER** well she didn't tell me she had company over and I didn't see Pacifica's car in the drive so I didn't expect her and Mabel to be making out in our room so that's what happened." "That's what I figured happened Pacifica tried throwing you under the bus but Mabel told me about the same thing but in the future knock okay Dipper I mean come on your seventeen you should know your sister is going to bring dates home. Now I gotta figure out what I'm going with Mabel since she's one of them faggots now. You better not be one of those faggots cause if you are imma beat the shit out of you understand?" "Hold up Grunkle Stan what wrong with me and Mabel being gay?" "Everything this may be Oregon but I can't stand faggots like Anderson Cooper with their weird ass way of life style." _Dang I've never seen Stan cuss so much he mustn't like gays at all._ "Don't worry Grunkle Stan I'll talk to Mabel about what happened and tell her why that's 'wrong' okay?" "You better or I'll take her to one of those conversion therapy places you got it!?" "Yes calm down Grunkle Stan the doctor said not to get to mad or it could make your blood pressure kill you." "Forget the doctor just go talk to your sister" Dipper walked up the stairs ready to pack both his and Mabel's few belongings till Stan calmed down or tried something stupid. *knock* *knock* "Dipper is that you?" "Yeah can I come in?" "Yeah come on in bro." Dipper walked into his room reflecting on all the fond memories created in this small attic space. "I have bad news Mabel sit down." "Okay…um about tonight I'm not mad or anything I should have told I had company over so yeah but enough about that why do you look so sad?" "We have to leave." "WHAT NO I WON'T LEAVE!" "We have no choice Stan said he would beat me and send you to a conversion therapy place if we're gay. You'll go to Pacifica's and I'll go wherever." "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" "WELL HE DID SO WE HAVE TO GO TELL HE CHANGES HIS MIND I'M SORRY OKAY! YOU THINK I WANT THIS? Mabel I'm doing this because I love you and my sister and it's the brothers job to take care of his sister no matter what okay I not doing because I'm mad at you okay." "O-O-Okay Dipper let me pack my things and I'll call Pacifica and tell her what's going and you'll pack your things and call Robbie." Dipper and Mabel packed there few belongings with a deep sadness only a brother and sister can share upon learning a powerful part of their sibling.

Chapter 10

 _Where did I put his number? I couldn't have lost it that fast…ah here it is._ "Hey is the Robbie?" "Yeah how you doing Dipper?" "Not good I need a place to stay Stan is homophobic and threatened to beat me if he found out I was gay." "No shit hang on I'll be right there." "Don't do any-" _He hung up on me!_ "Well he's coming to get me what about Pacifica?" "On her way as we speak Robbie to I take it?" "Yeah he hung up on me can you believe he had the gall to hang up on **ME**?" "Oh no your Highness I am greatly sorry Prince Robbie of Edgy On Purpose hung up on you." "Is that mockery I hear Princess Mabel?" "Of course not your Highness." "Quite right now may I trouble you for an awkward sibling hug?" "Of course your Highness. Pat pat." "Well looks like our rides are here see you later Mabel." "You too little bro."


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper x Robbie

Disclamer: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners.

Now on to the important stuff

1 Dipper is 17 and Robbie is 18 I do this in most of my stories I just feel weird writing about a 13-year-old boy.

2 I'll write in my normal dialogue of plenty style but if it's not easy to follow I'll try to do more non dialogue parts for my next story.

3 Dipper's perspective and since I'm terrible at thoughts they'll be italicized. Now that that's out of the way let get to the story.

Chapter I

"Hey Wendy do you know where Robbie is?" "No, why do you care I thought you and Robbie hated each other?" "Well me and him have been hanging out and we kind of became friends." "Oh well he should be at the mall right now. Why are you so anxious to see him?" "No reason I just want to see him is all okay." "If you say so but I think your gay for Robbie." "I am not gay why would you think that?" "No, reason you just never showed an interest in any other girls besides me and you stopped doing that when you turned 15 but hey if your gay go for it" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Ok Jesus I'm just joking go find Robbie." _Stupid Wendy thinking I'm gay what an asshole I'm definitely not gay._ Dipper got in his car and drove around awhile before finally actually going to the mall afraid that Wendy might actually be right about him being gay. _Where is Robbie Jesus I've looked everywhere._ "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Um nothing Mabel I should be asking you what are you doing here you hate the mall." "Well me and Pacifica have been hanging out more so we decided to come to the mall." "Well is EVERYONE becoming friends with their rivals? What's next is Grunkle Stan going to start hanging out Gideon?" "What are talking about?" "Nothing it just seems all of our old rivalries are staring to be friendships." "Well me and Pacifica are off see you at the Shack." "Wait before you go have you seen Robbie?" "Yeah he's at the Edgy on Puropse why?" "Why does everyone ask that I just want to see him Jesus Christ." "Okaaay weird but hey it's none of my business who you date." "I AM NOT GAY!" "Okay then see you later." Dipper found his way to Edgy on Purpose eventually after thinking about all the weird feelings he had about Robbie might not be happiness about being friends with him but something very different.

Chapter 2

Dipper walked into Edgy on Purpose taking in all the weird graphic tees and overly tight pants. _Robbie should be in the hoodie section I should probably start looking there for him but where is it?_ "Are you finding everything okay?" "Um not really could you show me where the hoodies are?" "There in the very back on the left is that all sir?" "Yeah thanks miss." _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ Dipper eventually made it to the back of the store after winding his way through the maze of pop-culture. "Dipper what are you doing here?" "Huh Robbie what do you think I'm doing here?" "I don't know looking for me I guess." "Why would you think that that's just creepy Robbie." "Well your daily outfit says you never come in here at all so that's a big give away man." "Maybe I just want to branch out." "Hey no need to get defensive on me Dipper." "Sorry Robbie I got in an argument with Wendy before I left." "Oh so can I ask you something." "Sure ask whatever you want." "Did you just come here to hang out with me?" "N- yeah I kinda did why?" "Oh I just over heard you and Mable's conversation when you were looking for me." Robbie eyes glowed mischievous glint as he eyed Dipper with a lustful look. "Well what do you want to do then Dipper?" "I don't care I'm kinda hungry though." "Well I guess were going to the food court then." "Cool let's go then oh yeah watch out for my ex he's here somewhere I think." "Wait your GAY?!" "Yeah Wendy didn't tell you." "NO, she didn't tell me anything about you being GAY!" "Ok just quit shouting okay? I tell you about me after we eat ok?" "Yeah that's ok sorry about yelling. "Hey no problem man now let's go eat."

Chapter 3

Robbie and Dipper did some shopping in other random stores before finally making it to the food court. "So Dipper what do you want to eat?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood for any chain restaurant do they have anything new?" "Uh I think so if there is it's called Willies Smokehouse." _Willies Smokehouse what kind of redneck restaurant name is that? Better than anything I guess._ "Yeah that's good. It sells barbecue right?" "No, it sells doughnuts and cake… what do you think it sells Dipper?" "Okay go order me a rack of ribs and some fries while I go find us a seat." "K get us a good seat okay?" "Yeah I know just go get us the food." Dipper walked to the first 2 seater table he could find… granted it was located in the darkest smelliest spot in the whole food court but who cares? _So Robbie's gay… I wonder if he's dated any guys or not? If it turns I am gay do, I really want Robbie to be my first boyfriend experience?_ "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit if it isn't my old friend Dipper Pines!" "Gideon what are you doing here? I mean I purposely chose this spot so no one would bother me and Robbie." "Oh am I intruding your date? I am ever so sorry for intruding on you my friend." "ONE I'm am not on date with Robbie. _At least I don't think I am._ Secondly how are we friends your life basically revolves around destroying me and my family?" "Oh come on now can't we let bygones be bygones?" "I don't know Gideon you did destroy the Mystery Shack and stalked my sister for a while so I'm not sure if I want be friends with you." "Well I never… how dare you talk to me like that BOY!" "Whoa calm down there Gideon didn't mean to be rude or anything but I think you better leave." "Oh and why's that!?" "Because Robbie looks like he's ready to pound your face in that's why." "Oh well…um…FINE!" Gideon walked off with as much dignity as a 4'10 15-year-old can muster. "Oh look at his little booty jiggle in his little suit Dipper!" "Robbie just…just shut up."

Chapter 4

"Hey so any idea why Gideon came over here?" "I don't know Robbie I haven't talked to the kid in a long time but if I know Gideon he's trying to get into Mabel's pants more than likely." Robbie tried to contain his laughter as he heard Dipper nonchalantly mention his sisters junk. "Well then Dipper when you'd become so vulgar?" "Vulgar I'm not vulgar just stating facts I've observed from Gideon trying to be friends with me." "Well Professor Pines why haven't bombarded me with questions yet?" "Cause I'm trying to enjoy my food before I forget about it when I do start bombarding you with questions." "Well hurry up I'm going somewhere after we talk since it's like 4:30 in the afternoon and it takes me forever to get ready." Robbie rolled eyes and waited for Pine Tree to finish eating. "Good choice of food there Robbie so first off how did you figure you were gay?" "I think it was Bill Cipher or Thompson Pine Tree." "OH MY FUCKING GOD don't call me Pine Tree or I'll punch you right in the mouth!" "Why Pine Tree is an adorable nickname Dipper?" "Well…um" Dipper's face blushed a deep shade of crimson at Robbie's affectionate complement. "Well anyway so since you know Bill's nickname for me I guess Bill was your first. I just have one question WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?!" "No yelling remember people stare and to answer your question he was the only one that knew about my secret besides Wendy cause new flash he's omniscient." "Oh well that makes sense I guess and…um… you can call me Pine Tree if you want." "I don't know I kinda like my face because you know?" "Robbie just shut up and I think you better go don't want to be late." "K hey here's an idea do you want to come with me?" "Depends on where we're going." "Can't tell you that it's a surprise Pine Tree." Dippers was taken back by how affectionate Robbie sounded when he said Pine Tree. _Note to self-get used to the affectionate way Robbie says Pine Tree._ "Ok call the Shack's business phone when you're on coming to pick me up." "Will do see you later." As the boys went separate ways they both reflected on their meeting and what the future held for both of them.

Chapter 5

 _Where the hell did I park? I can't be that hard to find it the parking lot not that big._ Dipper eventually found his car after 20 minutes losing his temper like an insane person losing their most prized cheese wheel. _Finally, I can get back home…maybe I should see if Mabel needs a ride home sense she doesn't have her own car for some reason._ Dipper reached for his phone but thought against calling his sister realizing she's a grown woman that can take care of herself. _I wonder if Robbie thinks if this is a date? Probably not since he knows how I'm feeling right now, but what if he does should I change? No, if I change that's going to look suspicious if I change and will more than likely lead Robbie on._ Dipper put away his thoughts about tonight and popped in his old Disco Girl CD from all those years ago. Arriving at his house he looked up to make sure light was pouring out of their room a sign they agreed on when Dipper got his own car to mean one of them where there. _See I knew my sister could take of herself I just need to quit babying her._ Not paying attention to his surroundings he failed to see Pacifica's car parked in the drive. _Grunkle Stan piss drunk in his chair CHECK now I can get ready in peace._ Dipper walked up the stairs to his room to get his comb and deodorant as Dipper threw the door open he found to his surprise Mabel in Pacifica making out. Mabel's eyes grew wide as she saw her brother barge into the room like a rocket sled on rails as she pushed Pacifica away. "DIPPER GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" "SORRY!" Dipper rushed out of his room completely forgetting his toiletries as he witnessed the most unlikely thing in the world. _Well there goes my innocence...what was left of it anyway…guess I better knock to get my stuff._ *knock* *knock* "WHAT DO YOU WANT DIPPER?!" "Um my deodorant and comb I'm going somewhere with Robbie and need to freshen up." "Wait you didn't just barge in here to see gay make out session?" "No, I didn't even know Pacifica was even here till I saw here in our room. Can I come in or am going to become friends with the door?" "Hold on Dipper." "Ok you can come in to get your stuff oh and watch out for Pacifica she says she gonna beat you if you get to close." "Noted prepare to get punched." Dipper owned the door and got punched in the face instantly when the door was open enough. _DAMN that hurt not that surprised though._ "Asshole!" "Calm down Pacifica I didn't know you were here in the first place and Mabel rarely brings her friend's up here so I'm not exactly used to knocking cause up till know you're the only person Mabel's done anything sexual with that I know of." "Well you're still an asshole even if it was an accident." "I kinda deserve know can you get out of the door way so I can get my stuff?" "Yeah now you ask go get your shit." After grabbing the essentials Dipper turn around to apologize to Mabel to his surprise found his sister shirtless. "Shit sorry Mabel I thought you would at least put on a shirt knowing I was coming in!" "WELL don't look at me then you pervert!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" "Um well you see…Mabel had- ""Safe it Robbie's out front waiting for you I'll just ask Pacifica and Mabel what happened." "Ok Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked meekly out of the room as he descended the stairs he heard Mable giving the truth and Pacifica trying to throw him under the bus like always. "Hey Dipper what's up?" "Nothing Robbie I don't walk to right know could we wait till we get wherever your taking me to talk?" "Um yeah sure whatever you say put on this helmet though we're taking my bike." "Oh no we are no- no what fuck it just give me the damn helmet."

Chapter 6

After traveling ten miles out of town Dipper started to get worried but afraid that Robbie was mad at him was scared to ask where there going. _I hope I didn't come off as rude when I was talking to him. I mean it wasn't my fault… at least I don't think so._ "Hey Robbie where are we going exactly?" "The Indian Reservation my friends have heard rumors of a Wendigo there and we figured we should go look for a half human cannibal would be a good idea." _The Wendigo Grunkle Ford said no ONE inexperienced should go looking for a Wendigo even if it's just a rumor._ "I don't think we should do that Robbie what if the rumors are true have you even done any research on the Wendigo?" "No, it just a stupid tribal legend besides it probably just a stupid Indian parent dressing up to teach the tribe's kids to be good." "And if it's not just a parent then what?" "Well we can out run it can't be that hard." "Oh really well according to legend if it's see you it won't stop till your DEAD and since it's a cannibalistic monster it can't really be harmed so…" "Look Dipper if you don't want to do this just say so and I'll take you back to the Mystery Shack but based on how you left there I would say you wouldn't want to." "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't since Grunkle Ford told me an experimental way to get a Wendigo to stop its lust filled hunt is to bring a local Indian medicine man with you to ward of the monster and it' spirit. If we are going to do this, then we should bring a medicine man with us." "Fine I'll see if Hiawatha would come with us if it's that important to you. I personally think you been listening to your Grunkle Ford too much." "Thanks Robbie…so do you want to know why I was so freaked out when I came out to see you?" "Yeah actually I am so spill it." "Ok so my sister and Pacifica are getting buddy buddy with each other like we are right? Or that's what I thought they were doing but they were making out when I got there cause I barged into my room not expecting my sister to bring friends over since she never does. So that's why I'm so freaked out." "Ah I see you don't like hot lesbian make out sessions." "GROSS that's my sister that's the whole problem you dope!" "Okay calm down their big shot. Anyway where here so I'm going to find Hiawatha so stay here." "Fine don't keep me waiting all night."

Chapter 7

*Switched to Robbie's perspective*

 _God I forgot he was so superstitious and paranoid it just a stupid tribal legend plus not much has happened since his Grunkle Ford showed up so it's probably just some stupid parents or whatever. I might not even go bother Hiawatha about this crap._ Though against Dipper's "unneeded" superstitious precautions found himself in front of the old medicine man's house. _Well here goes nothing._ Robbie knocked on door of Hiawatha's house hoping he wouldn't answer so he wouldn't have to deal with the old man but of course that's too much ask as Robbie s found out. "Robbie my boy what brings you here? It's too late for company so this must be about that Wendigo rumor going around ain't it boy?" "Yes, sir me and my friends are going to look for it but Dipper Pines insisted that we bring a medicine man with our group." "Really well I've never heard of that before tell me boy why this Dipper kid wants to bring me along with this group of yours?" "Well his Grunkle Ford believes that a local Indian medicine man can protect a group from the Wendigo if it's out there." "I see now if this doesn't work what we gonna do then?" "I don't know but if Dipper is right better safe than sorry right?" "I guess you're right. Well let's go get your little friend and bring him here and wait for your group to get here if there not already." _Wow crazy old man sure can move if he needs to I wonder if he's the reason why the kids don't misbehave around here._

*Switched to Dipper's perspective*

 _Where is he it's been an hour the others are already here waiting on Robbie to get here so we can start this expedition._ "Hey guys sorry I took so long ol' Hiawatha here took a little while to get ready but where ready to go so where was he last spotted Thompson?" "Huh oh the Wendigo was last spotted 5 miles east of here so we should start there." "K who's all here anyway?" "Me and Dipper that's about it." "What do you just you and Dipper Thompson?" "Lee and Nate couldn't make it their parents were being ass holes and Tambry doesn't do anything outside." "Ok well lets go guys." "Hold up their boy just a few ground rules for your friends here 1 Don't take anything from the Reservation 2 Respect the wildlife and flora and finally do exactly as I tell you got it? Well now that that's out of the way lets go look for a Wendigo." The four walked the trail till they came to the last reported area of the Wendigo and spread out looking for any leads that would led them to the Wendigo. "Hey Hiawatha what are you going to do if a Wendigo does come?" "Well an old saying passed down to the medicine men of my tribe is believed to ward off evil spirits so that's more than likely what I'm going to say Dipper." "Oh well what is it exactly?" "Oh you want to know how to say is that right?" "Yeah it could come in handy with the kind of work I do." "Well ok it's ooh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang." "Okaaaay a little weird but what the hell." "Hey guys my mom called and told me my dad's in the hospital so I gotta go sorry" "No, problem Thompson have a good night." "Thanks Dipper see you later." "Well what do you wanna do now Robbie?" "I guess we can still do this but it feels kind of rude to wake up Hiawatha and then leave." "Don't worry I got this." "Hiawatha could you come here for a minute?" "Sure thing Dipper what ya need." "Thompson had all our info on the Wendigo sighting so we can't do anything else so we decided to cut the search short." "Oh I see well you kids take care now if you do go after this thing remember what I said Dipper." "Don't worry sir I will." Hiawatha left the two kids alone each considering what they should do.

Chapter 8

"So what do you want to do know Robbie?" "I don't know I can take you back home if you want if not then we can go Greasy's Diner." "Um since I think Stan waiting for me we're going to the diner." "Cool you got money right?" "I don't know probably not since my wallet was in my room." "Ok looks like I'm buying." "Oh you don't have to if you don't want to." Dipper looked at the ground sheepishly realizing with how Robbie's and him might as well be dating with how they treat each other. "Well let's go then Pine Tree." "Yeah let's go." The pair had little chance to talk since the wind picked up on their way back to Gravity Falls which made it difficult to hear. Finally arriving at the diner the two walked to find the diner overrun with the local biker gang that moved in to town a couple years back. "Let's go find a seat in all this Dipper." "If there are any." They eventually found a seat next to the old Test Your Manliness Test game that surprisingly still worked. "Hey there boys what can I get you?" "Nothing for Lazy Susan." "You sure Robbie I mean-" "Dipper it's okay…really now go ahead and order." "If you say so. Okay I'll have two pancakes and a coffee." "Coming right up pumpkin." "So do you want to stay at my house tonight since it's already 12:30 at night Pine Tree." "Um I guess if it's not too much of a problem but I really should patch things up with my sister." "Yeah you probably should you shouldn't be avoiding your sister just because you walked on her on lesbian makeout session." "I guess your right so just drop me at my house." As the two talked about random things Crampelter one of the bikers came to their table. "Hey you are a couple of queers ain't ya?" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" "Robbie calm down!" "NO, I WON'T" "Well looks like we got are self's a couple of genuine queers here boys." "FUCK YOU!" "Feisty one ain't cha bet you're the top in your relationship." Without warning Robbie slammed Crampelter against the bar counter smashing plates and glasses against the ground in the process. "Oh you wanna tussle I see." Crampelter through a punch but to his surprise Robbie was much more agile than he seemed and got his arm pinned behind him and what had to be described as the easiest way to break someone's arm. "So you can leave now or on a stretcher which one do you prefer?" "You ain't got the strength to-Crampelter let out a scream of agony as the sound of bone breaking echoed throughout the diner's interior. "Now apologize to me and my friend here got it." "I'm…I'm s-s-s sorry." "Good now was the so hard. Dipper let's go." "Okay but what are we going to do about the guys arm you just broke?" "Leave and have one of his friends calls the paramedics to pick him up were not responsible for him." "Oh okay well…um your taking me to my house right?" "Yeah that's where you want to go isn't it?" "Yeah I'm just worried about you is all." "Aw how adorable but there's no need to worry about me." "If you say so." Dipper and Robbie hopped on the bike and made their way to the Shack. "Hey Robbie can I ask you something?" "Yeah what's on your mind?" "Um…well with everything that happened tonight I realized that maybe I should try you know to-" "Dipper if you're asking me out the answer is yes." "Thanks for that Robbie I'm terrible with words." "No, problem and it looks like this is your stop see you tomorrow?" "Yeah just call me okay." "Fine I don't know why you're so uptight about me calling before I come it can't be that hard to wear a plaid shirt and jeans all the time." "Hey it takes longer than you think the patterns are slightly different." "If you say so Pine Tree." With that Dipper walked towards the front door watching Robbie drive away on his bike. _Well here goes nothing._

Chapter 9

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour care to explain what happened?" "What do you mean Grunkle Stan?" "Don't you 'Grunkle Stan' me you know what I mean." "Okay so you know Mabel doesn't have any company **EVER** well she didn't tell me she had company over and I didn't see Pacifica's car in the drive so I didn't expect her and Mabel to be making out in our room so that's what happened." "That's what I figured happened Pacifica tried throwing you under the bus but Mabel told me about the same thing but in the future knock okay Dipper I mean come on your seventeen you should know your sister is going to bring dates home. Now I gotta figure out what I'm going with Mabel since she's one of them faggots now. You better not be one of those faggots cause if you are imma beat the shit out of you understand?" "Hold up Grunkle Stan what wrong with me and Mabel being gay?" "Everything this may be Oregon but I can't stand faggots like Anderson Cooper with their weird ass way of life style." _Dang I've never seen Stan cuss so much he mustn't like gays at all._ "Don't worry Grunkle Stan I'll talk to Mabel about what happened and tell her why that's 'wrong' okay?" "You better or I'll take her to one of those conversion therapy places you got it!?" "Yes calm down Grunkle Stan the doctor said not to get to mad or it could make your blood pressure kill you." "Forget the doctor just go talk to your sister" Dipper walked up the stairs ready to pack both his and Mabel's few belongings till Stan calmed down or tried something stupid. *knock* *knock* "Dipper is that you?" "Yeah can I come in?" "Yeah come on in bro." Dipper walked into his room reflecting on all the fond memories created in this small attic space. "I have bad news Mabel sit down." "Okay…um about tonight I'm not mad or anything I should have told I had company over so yeah but enough about that why do you look so sad?" "We have to leave." "WHAT NO I WON'T LEAVE!" "We have no choice Stan said he would beat me and send you to a conversion therapy place if we're gay. You'll go to Pacifica's and I'll go wherever." "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" "WELL HE DID SO WE HAVE TO GO TELL HE CHANGES HIS MIND I'M SORRY OKAY! YOU THINK I WANT THIS? Mabel I'm doing this because I love you and my sister and it's the brothers job to take care of his sister no matter what okay I not doing because I'm mad at you okay." "O-O-Okay Dipper let me pack my things and I'll call Pacifica and tell her what's going and you'll pack your things and call Robbie." Dipper and Mabel packed there few belongings with a deep sadness only a brother and sister can share upon learning a powerful part of their sibling.

Chapter 10

 _Where did I put his number? I couldn't have lost it that fast…ah here it is._ "Hey is the Robbie?" "Yeah how you doing Dipper?" "Not good I need a place to stay Stan is homophobic and threatened to beat me if he found out I was gay." "No shit hang on I'll be right there." "Don't do any-" _He hung up on me!_ "Well he's coming to get me what about Pacifica?" "On her way as we speak Robbie to I take it?" "Yeah he hung up on me can you believe he had the gall to hang up on **ME**?" "Oh no your Highness I am greatly sorry Prince Robbie of Edgy On Purpose hung up on you." "Is that mockery I hear Princess Mabel?" "Of course not your Highness." "Quite right now may I trouble you for an awkward sibling hug?" "Of course your Highness. Pat pat." "Well looks like our rides are here see you later Mabel." "You too little bro."

Chapter 11

"Dipper are you ok? No, bruises or anything like that?" "No, Robbie now quit doting over me like my mom." "Hey I'm just wondering if I need to go ham on Stan in there for hurting you." "Really Robbie I'm fine don't worry about me okay you should worry about Mabel honestly." "Oh shit how is she handling all this bull?" "Hard to say she seemed fine when we were packing and went our separate ways for now so I would say she's handling it pretty well." "Good for her she always struck me as a one of them person that isn't fazed by anything. Anyway hop on the bike and put on your helmet we're going to Wendy's place." "Wait doesn't she live with dad still?" "No, man she moved out like a few months ago surprised she didn't tell you about it anyway hop on and I'll show where she moved to." "Let's go then slow poke." "I'll show you slow Pine Tree you better hold on tight." _I have a bad feeling that I fucked up really bad just now._ Dipper wrapped his arms his arms tight around Robbie's muscular core as Robbie started his motorcycle and floored it…taking Dipper away from his child hood home leaving the only evidence that he ever lived there was the hat Grunkle Stan gave him when he first came down here left there on the bed for Stan to find after he and Mabel left for good. _Goodbye Stan I hope to see you again one day._


End file.
